hyperionfandomcom-20200213-history
Reynolds, Quinn
Lieutenant Commander Quinn Reynolds is an socially awkward genius who currently serves as Chief Intelligence Officer and Second Officer aboard the USS Hyperion. Stats * Full Name: Quinn Erin Reynolds * Race: Human/Deltan * Date of Birth: 235902.14 * Place of Birth: Columbia Hills, Mars. * Age: 31 * Gender: Female * Telepathic status: Empathic (limited). Appearance * Height: 1.65m (5'5'') * Weight: 51kg (112lbs). * Hair Colour: Dark Brown. * Length of Hair: Long. * Eye Colour: Hazel. * Skin Tone: Caucasian, pale with freckles. * Birthmarks, Scars: A small, neat scar on her left temple, less than a centimetre in length. None others that are usually visible; but there is an old scar running diagonally down along her right ribs. * Tattoos/Body Modifications: Single piercing in each earlobe. * Build: Scrawny and petite. * Carriage: Purposeful and quick. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Earth casual; e.g. jeans, comfortable trousers, loose shirts and t-shirts. * Voice: Quiet and soft, touched by a faint martian accent. * Handedness: Left-handed. Personality Quinn lives in the world of theoretical possibilities. She exists primarily inside her own mind and has the ability to analyse difficult problems, identify patterns and come up with logical explanations. Almost everything is seen in terms of how it could be improved, or what it could be turned into. She seeks clarity in almost all aspects of her life and is driven to build knowledge. Her natural drive to turn theories into concrete understanding has resulted in a feeling of personal responsibility to solve problems and bring a greater awareness to her field. She does not like to lead or control people and is very tolerant and flexible in most situations, unless one of her firmly held beliefs has been violated or challenged - in which case she may take a very rigid stance. She is very shy when it comes to meeting new people and avoids social situations as much as she can; though when around people she knows well, or when discussing concepts she fully understands, she is considerably more open and confident. Quinn has little understanding or value for decisions made on the basis of personal subjectivity or feelings. She strives constantly to achieve logical conclusions to problems and doesn't understand the importance or relevance of applying subjective emotional considerations to decisions. For this reason, she is often not in tune with how people are feeling and is not well-equipped to meet the emotional needs of others. She often fails to realise the value of attending to other people's feelings and has difficulty giving the warmth and support that is sometimes necessary in intimate relationships. Hobbies and Pastimes * Music: Quinn is an accomplished pianist, and enjoys playing in her spare time. * Gardening: While not particularly feasible on a starship, Quinn enjoys gardening. Likes and Dislikes *Likes: ** Technology: Definite and specific, Quinn finds the logical nature of technology a comfort. ** Music: Mathematics and music have always had a close association, and it is one that she appreciates. * Dislikes: ** Telepaths: Perhaps as a result of her insecurities, Quinn places a high value on her privacy. She feels distinctly uncomfortable around telepathic species due to their ability to violate that privacy, whether accidentally or deliberately. ** Water: Due to an unfortunate boating accident while on holiday, Quinn has been left with a strong phobia of bodies of water. Family Dysfunctional is the best term to describe Quinn's family; her biological father has been conspicuously absent since before she was born, her mother currently resides in a mental institution, her siblings do their best not to acknowledge her and her adoptive father battles against the overbearing influence of her maternal grandparents. Spouse * Marital Status: Single. Children * Number of children: None. Godchildren * Godson: Rhys Ventura Parents * Mother: Sarah Louise Reynolds (Terran). * Father: Ishan (Deltan). * Adoptive Father: Stephen Richard Reynolds (Terran). Siblings * Half-Brother: Sean Patrick Reynolds. * Half-Sister: Siobhan Jessica Isaacs (formerly Reynolds). Grandparents * Biological Paternal Grandmother: Inaia * Biological Paternal Grandfather: Arias Personal History : Full Article: Reynolds, Quinn - Personal History Born in the Columbia Hills settlement on Mars, Quinn was the child of an illicit liaison between her human mother and deltan father. Her father left before the pregnancy was discovered and her mother's mental condition rapidly deteriorated after giving birth, leaving Quinn primarily in the care of her mother's husband. Her two half-siblings blamed the young girl for taking their mother away and her maternal grandparents actively fought for custody of all the children, eventually conceding defeat but maintaining an overbearing presence in their lives. Perhaps because of this, she was a quiet, withdrawn child who preferred to play alone, rather than with other children and spent a great deal of time gazing at the stars and shipyards in the sky. Timeline # 2359: Born. # 2364: Quinn's mother, Sarah, is institutionalised. Quinn is cared for by Sarah's husband, who later formally adopt her. # 2367: A disastrous trip to Delta IV (with the intention of introducing her to Deltan culture) leaves Quinn with a permanent phobia of water. Professional History Quinn displayed a remarkable intellect at an extremely young age; she was gently encouraged by her adoptive father and forcibly pushed by her maternal grandparents into fully exploring her potential. As a direct result, she applied and was accepted by the Daystrom Institute of Technology at the tender age of ten. There, she studied a Bachelor of Science degree in Physics, but growing up on Mars near the Utopia Planitia facility had instilled a love of starships into the girl, and it was in this direction that Quinn chose to channel her genius. Though she found the life of an academic and researcher fulfilling, Quinn felt she had been shoehorned into the role and wished to try something she would actually find challenging; eventually realising this dream by securing herself a place at Starfleet Academy. Starfleet Assessments and Records : Full Article: Reynolds, Quinn - Starfleet Records Quinn's time at the Academy was unremarkable; over-achieving in all classical academic aspects and under-achieving in just about everything else, she managed to graduate squarely in the middle of her class. Her first assignment, much to her distress, was to the Defiant class starship, the USS Triumphant. There she served in the engineering department, eventually finishing her tour of duty as a Lieutenant and the Chief of Engineering. Following the reassignment of the the Triumphant and her crew, Quinn was posted to the USS Independence as its Chief Engineer. After a roller-coaster time, both professionally and personally, she requested a transfer to a new duty post and was snapped up by Starfleet Intelligence and posted to Starbase 118. Overview * Date Graduated from Academy: 238401.27 * Current Rank: Lieutenant Commander * Current Assignment: USS Hyperion * Duty Post: Chief Intelligence Officer/Second Officer Awards & Commendations * Purple Star * Sheathed Sword * Phoenix Award Working Areas Under Construction Timeline # 2369: Graduates from high school, begins study at the Daystrom Institute of Technology. # 2371: Completes a BSc in Physics. # 2374: Completes PhD in Warp Field Theory. # 2375: Joins the Theoretical Propulsion Group at Utopia Planitia shipyards. # 2377: Completes PhD in Applied Subspace Theory. # 2380: Enters Starfleet Academy. # 238401.27: Graduates from Starfleet Academy. # 238401.31: Posted to the USS Triumphant, as an engineering officer. # 238406.15: Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. # 238407.07: Named Chief Engineer of the USS Triumphant. # 238408.30: Promoted to Lieutenant. # 238409.04: Transferred to USS Independence as the Chief Engineering Officer. # 238501.18: Awarded the Purple Star. # 238505.31: Completed Academy Training Officer Certification. # 238508.10: Transferred to Starbase 118 as an Intelligence Officer. # 238601.13: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander, awarded the Sheathed Sword and Phoenix Award. # 239003.30: Transferred to the USS Hyperion as Chief of Intelligence and Second Officer. Main